Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active ray-curable composition, and an active ray-curable inkjet printing ink composition and an active ray-curable adhesive composition using the active ray-curable composition.
Description of the Related Art
An active ray-curable composition has been preferably used in applications such as an inkjet printing ink composition, an adhesive composition, and a resist material.
Representative example of the active ray-curable composition includes a combination of a radical reactive compound with a photoradical initiator. This system is disadvantageous in that, although a reaction proceeds rapidly, radicals are deactivated by oxygen immediately to thereby stop the reaction, so that residual monomers are difficult to be consumed completely.
Additionally, as a system which is not inhibited by oxygen, a combination of a cation reactive compound with a photoacid generator has been known. In this system, an acid serving as a reaction active species is not deactivated immediately. Therefore, a reaction proceeds even after a termination of photoirradiation, so that residual monomers are consumed. However, the acid serving as a reaction active species is generally a strong acid, which may be problematic in that the strong acid corrodes and denatures a substrate.
Additionally, there have been few examples of using a combination of an anion reactive compound with a photobase generator. In this system, a reaction proceeds even with a weak base. Therefore, unlike the above cation system, a problem regarding corrosion is not occurred. However, the reaction proceeds very slowly, which is problematic.
A combination of a Michael acceptor, a Michael donor, and a base utilizing a Michael addition reaction has also been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent (JP-B) Nos. 4544592, 4218898, and 4270570, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-209471, and JP-B No. 2642324). However, any systems described in JP-B Nos. 4544592, 4218898, and 4270570, JP-A No. 2004-209471, and JP-B No. 2642324 have disadvantages such as a time-consuming reaction, a need for heat, or a need for pre-separating out each ingredient contained in a composition.